


Цитатник мира ниндзя

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Фразы не мои; герои не мои; идея тоже принадлежит не мне, а Роберту Асприну и его великолепным «Мифам».





	Цитатник мира ниндзя

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано в далеком 2007 году, таймлайн соответствующий.  
> 2\. Читать вдумчиво, воспринимать несерьезно! :)

***  
Семья – ячейка общества.  
_Ухича Итачи_

***  
Не люблю я таких людей!.. Непунктуальных!..  
_Хатаке Какаши_

***  
Я требую продолжения банкета!  
_Кьюби_  
  
***  
Ну я так не играю…  
_Канкуро_

***  
Наша сила – в единстве!  
_Учиха Саске_

***  
Все великие люди мало жили. Вот и мне что-то нездоровится...  
_Орочимару_

***  
А что, разве ещё что-то осталось?!  
_Акимичи Чоджи_

***  
Миру – мир!  
_Акацуки_

***  
А эта странная фраза: «Собака друг человека»...  
_Инудзука Киба_

***  
Или что-то случилось, или... одно из двух.  
_Узумаки Наруто_

***  
Сволочь - это состояние души...  
_Учиха Саске_

***  
День пропал не зря…  
_Нара Шикамару_

***  
Потому что совместный труд - для моей пользы - он объединяет!  
_Любой Каге любой Скрытой деревни_

***  
Женская дружба существует!  
_Яманака Ино и Харуно Сакура_

***  
Скажи мне, милый ребёнок: в каком ухе у меня жужжит?  
_Абураме Шино_

***  
Действия профессионалов предсказуемы. Но мир полон любителей...  
_Лидер Акацук_

***  
Знатный зверюга!.. Мех! Мясо! Шкварок нажарю!..  
_Йондайме_

***  
Деньги? Какие деньги?  
_Цунаде_

***  
Не будите во мне зверя!  
_Субаку но Гаара_

***  
Сейте разумное, доброе, вечное!  
_Джирайя_

***  
Хорошо зафиксированный больной в анестезии не нуждается.  
_Кабуто_

***  
Те, кто за, могут опустить руки и отойти от стенки.  
_Лидер Акацук_

***  
Если от судьбы удалось уйти, значит, не судьба…  
_Хьюга Неджи_

***  
Книга – лучший подарок!  
_Хатаке Какаши_

***  
А я подкрался незаметно!  
_Узумаки Наруто_

***  
Замуровали, демоны!  
_Кьюби, Шукаку_

***  
Кто виноват?  
_Ибики и Ко_

***  
Что делать?  
_Цунаде и Ко_

***  
Ох уж эти сказочки! Ох уж эти сказочники!  
_Все персонажи «Наруто»_

***  
Это когда-нибудь закончится?!  
_Масаши Кишимото_

***  
Вот так всегда: на самом интересном месте!  
_Сай_


End file.
